The present invention pertains to a pressurized, closed loop, ground source, liquid system for a heat pump, and more particularly to a closed loop pressurized system having a pressure/liquid source module for a pressurized, closed earth loop, heat pump system.
Heat pumps have long been a source for heating and cooling both commercial and domestic buildings. Restrictions for such systems in many locations require a pressurized, closed loop, ground source system rather than an open loop system in which ground water is removed from the ground used by the heat pump as either a heat source or a heat reservoir and returned to the ground.
Pressurized, closed loop, ground source systems for heat pumps in the past have had several inherent problems. Most pressurized, closed loop systems for heat pumps utilize a fluid other than water to retard freezing and corrosion, increase heat transfer or otherwise enhance the system. Therefore, such systems usually are isolated from any liquid source and do not have any liquid reservoir from which liquid deficiencies can be replenished. Similarly, while most of these systems are preferably pressurized, most of these systems do not have any independent pressure source. In fact, the only pressure source available to the system is the pump which circulates the liquid through the loop. Therefore, it is normal experience that when liquid is withdrawn from the system for temperature tests, pH tests, and/or pressure tests, systems lose pressure and lose liquid or gain air which ultimately results in down time of the system.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump having a liquid/pressure source module.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump which provides both pressure and liquid to fill and purge air from the system.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump from which no pressure is lost and no liquid is lost from the loop when pressure tests, temperature tests, and pH tests are taken.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump which minimizes down time and the necessity for service.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source, pressurized system for a heat pump which has a pressure/liquid source module plumbed into the loop as desired without the necessity of flex-type connections.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved closed loop, ground source pressurized system for a heat pump which meets all of the above desired features.